


Невыносимое чувство целостности

by Streichholz



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дворцы Памяти Уилла и Ганнибала находятся в одном и том же месте, там, где они могут друг друга найти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невыносимое чувство целостности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Unbearable Feeling of Being Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684091) by [9_of_Clubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs). 



Годы проходят.

Рядом с родовым замком Лектера есть река, где всегда плавали лебеди, и Миша хлопая своими полными ладошками, бежит к ним и к воде. Деревья, густо растущие по оба берега от реки, были сейчас высокими и старыми, а их пожелтевшие осенние листья плавно несло течение. Это привлекает внимание, и он задумывается, всего на миг, водится ли в этих глубинах рыба, а после отворачивается от зовущих его воспоминаний.

Внутри, насколько он более или менее помнит, все разрушено и заброшено, и это так отличается от освещаемых каминами комнат, занимавших немало места в его Дворце Памяти, от комнат, чистоту которых трепетно хранила его мать, от его бесконечных книжных шкафов, заставленных рядами редких книг. Он точно не знает, зачем пришел сюда, ему нечего здесь делать, разве что встретиться с той частью самого себя, своего разума, которая всё еще имела какое-то материальное значение. Часть его прошлого, за которую можно было ухватиться и держаться, в отличие от многих остальных, поглощенных пламенем и сохранившихся лишь в его воспоминаниях. Ганнибал Лектер не жалеет, но время от времени ему этого не хватает. Его пальцы скользят по стене, пока он переходит из одной комнаты в другую, соединяя детали для минутного возвращения в дом, когда-то принадлежавший ему. Он бесцельно ходит то в одну сторону, то в другую, до тех пор, пока снова не оказывается снаружи, выйдя через боковую дверь.  
Он думает о том, что скажет Кларисса, если он предложит ей попробовать порыбачить.

— Знаете, — в его мысли врывается чужой голос, и лишь спустя мгновения он всё же понимает, что это — реальность. — Моя река никогда не была настоящей — та, на которую я обычно приходил в своих снах. Но если бы мне нужно было вернуться, — он не поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть, слыша нотки удивления в знакомом голосе, и отчетливо чувствует ту самую сладкую горечь невысказанных желаний, вкус которой так часто ощущал на своих губах, — я бы выбрал это место.

На его плечо ложится рука, когда он прикрывает глаза и вздыхает, позволяя потоку ощущений переполнить его. Уилл пахнет ничем и всем одновременно. От него не разит тем ужасным одеколоном, которым он всегда пользовался. Сейчас от него пахнет мылом и потом, природой, лесом и деревьями и рекой. Он пахнет этим местом. Его домом. Пальцы Уилла кажутся жесткими в сравнении с тканью рубашки Лектера, его голос звучит резко, и Ганнибала переполняет желание узнать, каков Уилл на вкус.

— Вы всё еще живете своими мыслями? — он приближается на шаг, а Ганнибал по-прежнему безмолвно стоит и лишь вздыхает, пытается понять, должно ли это всё исчезнуть, или всё происходящее — лишь игра его воображения. — Если так, то мы, кажется, стали соседями.

Наконец, он позволяет себе открыть глаза, чтобы столкнуться с этим видением. Он поворачивает голову к Уиллу.

— Мне стоило бы, — он начинает говорить, когда их глаза встречаются, когда Уилл крадет его вздох, и их сердца начинают биться в такт, — прекратить это, но есть то, — он выдерживает паузу, его рука тянется к Уиллу, но он себя останавливает, — что я не могу отыскать нигде более.

Уилл кивает, и черты его покрытого шрамами лица немного искажаются, когда он спокойно улыбается. Однако это не выглядит уродливо, решает про себя Ганнибал. Уилл никогда не мог быть уродливым.

— Маленькая пташка подсказала мне, — еще один проблеск небрежной хитрости, самоуверенности, который Ганнибал жадно запоминает, — что если я пробуду здесь достаточно долго, то встречусь с вами.

Он перемещается, и его пальцы перемещаются вместе с ним — вверх, к щеке Ганнибала, задерживая прикосновение. Лектер не может сдержать резкого вздоха, когда Уилл делает это, когда их кожа, наконец, соприкасается.

— Так я и сделал, и вы нашли меня здесь, в месте, которое принадлежит одновременно и мне, и вам, — пальцы легко поглаживают его щеку, и Уилл склоняет голову набок, — Думаете, такое место могло бы существовать в нашей жизни?

Он чувствует в сердце острую боль, которую он чувствовал в ту самую ночь так давно, при мысли, что всё, что они могли бы иметь, мир, который он так старательно выстраивал для себя и Уилла, было разрушено. Миша не вернулась, Эбигейл не была предназначена для них. Сейчас у него есть Кларисса и пустота, которая должна быть заполнена.

— Вы никогда не были чашкой, — шепчет он и склоняет голову, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Уилла, а легкий ветер, который всё еще пахнет летом, легко прикасается к их коже. — Вы уже создали собственное пространство, и только оно может вернуть Вам утраченное.

Уилл легко целует его, и это — благословение, единение, это дарит невыносимое чувство целостности.

— Тогда я верну это.


End file.
